


Compromised

by Winter_Lights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lights/pseuds/Winter_Lights
Summary: You've taken on the world together for six years, but as you try to decide whether or not to answer Winston's recall, a new development makes the decision even tougher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TheDevilInHerself was wanting more pregnancy fluff stories for Overwatch characters. I've been meaning to do a McCree/Reader fic for a while, so I figured I'd combine the two! Here you go, as promised! Consider it a gift for the wonderful work you've written. Your stories were the first ones that really made me want to try my hand at my own reader fic! Enjoy!

The timing couldn’t be worse.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, almost not recognizing yourself. You were exhausted from being up sick all night for the third time this week. Dark circles colored the skin under your eyes and your mouth was turned into a perpetual frown as you fought back another wave of nausea.

Around you, noise filtered in from the small town you were currently staying in, the latest in a long line. Ever since you and your then boyfriend had left Overwatch in the dark of night, you’d been on the run. It had been six years, six long years of run down motels, nights in the car, and even a few staying in abandoned houses when you were really down on your luck. Now, you looked around the motel and noticed just how dirty it was. There were stains on the curtains, the towels, once pristine, were now a dingy off white, and there were holes in the sheets of the unmade bed.

Jesse was gone again today, trying to complete another bounty, trying to keep the both of you housed and fed. He had gone from boyfriend to fiancé of sorts, though neither of you could really pinpoint when that change occurred. You just went together naturally, watching each other’s backs on hunts, or as he still called them, missions. If anything, he could make this whole situation fun. He had for years. There was never a dull moment with Jesse McCree around.

That was, of course, until three days ago. He had insisted he could handle this one on his own and that you rest. But after three days, you were beginning to think perhaps you weren’t really sick. You’d actually been feeling off longer than that, but you’d kept it to yourself, sure it would work itself out eventually. But it hadn’t. It wasn’t going to.

You looked over your shoulder into the bathroom at the object laying on the side of the bathtub, about the length of your palm, shiny white, with two pink lines that felt like neon lights, commanding attention even from across the room.

How would the two of you ever take care of a baby? Hell, you’d both talked about it, but more in a what-if sense, never as a possible reality. You sighed and ran a shaky hand through your hair. You needed air. You needed to eat. Food sounded awful. So did really anything. You paced away from the sink and sat down on the bed. The pillow still smelled like Jesse and you laid down on it, cradling it in your arms and breathing deep.

The scent comforted you a little. Jesse would know what to do. The two of you had conquered so much together already. You’d figure out how to take this on, too.

 

When he arrived home late that evening, you were sitting on the floor with a soup and crackers, trying to convince yourself that you weren’t going to throw all of this up like everything else.

“Ya look like you’re feelin’ better.” He noted, throwing his hat onto the bed. He leaned down and gave you a kiss on the forehead. He wished he could do more to help you, but some sicknesses just needed to run their course.

He took off his serape, red and gold, torn from years of fights. You still remembered the day he found it in a shop in Dorado. He’d insisted on buying it, and now it showed the years of wear and tear. You’d have to make sure to wash it again soon.

He stretched, and his back flexed under the tan shirt he wore. His bionic arm whirred softly with the quick motion. He’d changed since you’d begun your life on the run. He used to have the most awful side burns you’d begged him to shave, but he’d kept them just to spite you. He used to be stocky from all the working out they did. Now his frame was wiry, though still muscular. His hair had grown out, still the same smooth brown, now with a strand or two of gray. He’d grown a beard and shaved the side burns. There were new wrinkles around his warm, brown eyes, but the years couldn’t take the fire that burned in them.

Of course, you had changed, too. But you found these details inconsequential, especially in light of your pregnancy.

He walked toward the bathroom and you suddenly remembered you’d never moved the pregnancy test from the bathtub.

“Jess, would you mind if I take a shower real quick?” You said, trying to divert his attention long enough for you to move it. You still hadn’t figure out how to tell him yet.

“Sure thing, darlin’.” He replied, and you breathed a sigh of relief, then felt your heart jump into your throat again as he turned. “I’m just gonna wash up.”

You reached your hand out, leaping towards him, trying to grab his hand as the sudden movement made your head spin and stomach churn. You grabbed his hand at the moment his eyes fell on the small stick that promised to change your lives, possibly forever.

He stopped and took a deep breath, frozen by the sight. You could hear your heart pounding in your ears and you were sure he could hear it too through the oppressive silence that fell over you both.

“Y/N…” He muttered, but couldn’t say anything else. He looked back at you, expression a mixture of both confusion and anxiety. “What the hell…”

You walked closer, still keeping your hand tight on his. “I…meant to tell you. I just hadn’t figured out how yet.”

He pulled away. He wasn’t sure whether to be upset or angry or excited or scared. All of it rushed through him in a confusing mess of emotions. He sat down on the bed, hands curled into balls, betraying the sudden stress he felt.

“Jess?” You asked, putting your hand on his shoulder. “What do we do?”

He sighed, but didn’t speak. The length of his silence left you feeling sicker than the hormones ever could. You’d faced so much together, and yet, this seemed to throw him off balance in a way nothing else had before.

Finally, he spoke, voice strangled by worry. “We can’t raise a child like this.” He croaked. “It’s no life for a kid.” His eyes turned dark, and you guessed he was remembering his days with the Deadlock gang. He’d been young when he joined, though he’d never and would never reveal just how young.

“I know.” You whispered. You slid your hand into his and held it tight. “And I know you’re probably upset and scared…”

“I’m not upset, Pumpkin.” He said softly. “We should’ve been more careful.” He shook his head. “But I am scared.” He laughed suddenly. “Who’d of thought this would scare me the most.”

You laughed too, but he pulled his hand away.

There was another long silence.

“What should we do?” You asked again.

Jesse shifted awkwardly on the bed. “We could abort. Or give ‘em up for adoption,” he said in a weak, unsure voice.

You knew both were options, but the thoughts were like someone put a vice around your chest. Could you really do that? Deep down, you knew you couldn’t. “I can’t.” You said, breathing slowly to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down your cheeks. “Jesse, I can’t. I don’t want to.”

You both sat there, staring at the sink in front of you, your reflections showing every emotion the other had without either having to look at the other. Jesse’s brows were furrowed, lips pursed.

You hung your head, knowing he was right.

“Right after the recall, too.” You said. Of course this had to come on the heels of the biggest decision to come your way in years. First the recall message from Winston, now this. It had been an eventful week.

Jesse picked up his holo phone and played the message again, still unconvinced that returning was the right thing to do.

“I still think we should go back,” You said gently.

He looked at himself in the mirror. “It’s been six years, y/n. I’m not sure either of us is suited for what they need.”

“Well, I’m certainly not now.” You quipped, cracking a smile and putting a hand on your flat stomach, trying to lighten the mood.

You saw his face break into a slow smile, too.

“There’s the Jesse I know.” You said, grinning.

He huffed a light laugh, looking at his knees. His posture reminded you of the night he’d first asked you out all those years ago, bravado gone, just a kid laying out his feelings one night under the stars.

“They won’t take us back. Not after we abandoned them.” He said and sighed.

“Reyes isn’t around to punish you.” You reminded him. “And I’m sure there are at least some people who’d like to see us back.”

There was a fleeting look of sadness on his face. His last months working under Reyes had been full of arguments and strife, but Jesse still saw him as the father he never had, despite their disagreements.

You reached out to turn his head to look at you. His eyes were unfocused, as if lost in memories. “Jesse…” You said, calling him back to reality. “We always joked about having kids, a house, a dog. Maybe we can’t have a house or a dog, but maybe a kid can be a reality, if you really want it.”

He closed his eyes and leaned into you, forehead touching yours. You stayed like that for a while, trying to ease his anxiety.

“Overwatch can provide us a home. And you know I’m not having this baby in a hospital. We’re both wanted outlaws.” You reminded him gently. “Overwatch can provide us more safety than this life ever will. Even if it’s a little awkward going back.”

He sighed and slipped his arms around your waist, holding you close. “Tell ya what.” He said finally. “Lemme sleep on it. We’ll talk about it in the mornin'.”

 

When you awoke the next morning, sun streaming in through the curtains, you noticed that your bags were packed, except for one outfit that had been laid out for you. Jesse was sitting next to you on the bed, pushing you gently to wake you up. He held a steaming styrofoam cup filled with black coffee in one hand, and tried not to spill it with each movement.

“C’mon, Y/N. We’ve gotta get going.”

You sat up slowly, still not recovered from your lack of sleep. You were immediately hit by the same nausea that had been your constant companion for days, but you forced it back. “Jess, what are you doing?” You asked, voice still rough with sleep.

“Look, we can try goin’ back. And if it doesn’t work out, well, we can always leave. We’ll figure out somethin’.”

At least he was being optimistic. You weren’t thrilled by the possibility of leaving again, but sometimes, compromise was the best anyone could hope for.

He took a sip from the cup and looked out the window. “We’ve got a plane to catch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I lost my job and I am currently hunting for something new. It's been pretty stressful and wiped my desire to write for a while. Hopefully this is a good chapter.

You arrived at Gibraltar late at night. You stumbled off the plane, McCree helping you through the airport, eyes ever watchful. Being on the plane for thirteen hours was actual torture, and you made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as you saw one.

When you emerged again, Jesse’s brows were furrowed in worry. “Ya alright, sweet pea?” He asked. He wrapped his arm around your waist protectively as he guided you towards the baggage claim area. It was more crowded than you’d expected for a flight getting in so late.

“I’m okay, Jesse.” You assured him. You leaned into him, glad for the little moment of affection.

Once you retrieved your bags, each of you carrying everything you owned in small, rolling suitcases, you went outside to wait on the curb for your ride.

“You said Winston was sending a car?” You asked, clarifying again for the third time.

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah, darlin’. It’s gonna be fine.”

“But how will we know who-”

“Oi! McCree! Y/N! Over here!”

Your words were cut off by the voice of someone you’d never expected to see again coming from an unmarked, black sedan. Bright, brown eyes sparkled at you behind sections of chocolate hair. Her arm rested on the rolled down window as she waved, wearing a bomber jacket, tightly zipped up the front. Both of you knew what it was hiding.

“Oxton!” Jesse yelled, waving.

Jesse turned to you and inclined his head toward the irrepressible woman in the car. “I think we should join her.”

“She might explode if we don’t.” You laughed.

You crossed the lanes of traffic, practically pulled along by Jesse, who wore an enthusiastic grin.

Lena popped the trunk and Jesse insisted on lifting your suitcase into the car, an action that was not lost on her. Jesse jumped into the front seat and gave Lena a huge hug.

“It’s been too long!” She exclaimed.

“It’s good to see ya again, Oxton.” Jesse said.

“It really is.” You reply.

Lena put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. She looked into the rearview mirror and spoke. “I see you’ve managed to tame our McCree here.” She said with a wink. “Last time I saw him, he’d have let a capable lady like you put the bag in the back for herself.”

Both of you glanced at each other.

“Just makin’ sure Y/N over there takes care of herself.” He chuckled.

Lena laughed. “Oh, I remember. Always overworking herself. I guess some things never change.”

You gave a nervous laugh, taking Jesse’s lead. Clearly he wasn’t ready for anyone to know your news.

 

Winston was glad to see the two of your when you turned up.

“It’s good to see you again, McCree, Y/N.”

You smiled and shook his large hand. “It’s good to see you too, Winston.” You pushed back the nausea, trying to seem as normal as possible. 

Jesse looked past Winston’s shoulder at a large, glowing orange map on the wall. Familiar watchpoint locations were marked across the globe, but only their current location in Gibraltar was lit up in bright blue. “Are we the only ones?” He asked.

Winston sighed. “It’s not easy getting things back up and running when you’re fighting UN law. A lot of agents started businesses, had families, moved on. They don’t want to have anything to do with Overwatch again.

When he mentioned families, you caught Jesse’s eye next to you.

“No matter, though. I’m glad you decided to come back. Both of you will be wonderful additions to the team. I’m glad to have you back.” He smiled warmly and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “But it’s late. Let’s get you both to your rooms.”

 

You were given the choice of separate rooms or one together. Of course you chose one together.

You and Jesse unpacked what little items you brought and put them in the closet and in the dresser near the door. There was a single full sized bed against the wall and an adjoining bathroom. It almost felt like a dorm room and you almost laughed as you remembered your time in college.

“So, this is home.” You said, stretching. You were feeling a bit better, but exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed you. You yawned.

Jesse placed his hand on your shoulder and looked at the standard issue alarm clock next to the bed. “Time for bed, darlin’. Can’t have ya tirin’ yourself out.”

“I’m fine, Jesse.” You assured him, trying to fight the fatigue that had overwhelmed you hours ago.

“It’s three in the mornin’!” He exclaimed. “It’s well past your bedtime!”

You laughed and rolled your eyes. “Please tell me you’re not going to be like this until the baby is born.”

He suddenly grabbed you from behind, slipping his arms around your waist and putting his head on your shoulder. “What are ya gonna do if I am?”

You laughed, pulling away from him. You crossed the room and removed an oversized t-shirt from the dresser. You pulled off your travel outfit, a tank top and jacket complimented by a pair of dark blue jeans.

Jesse watched, almost helpless to your movements as you stripped down to only a pair of practical nude underwear. He let out a loud sigh, gazing at you warmly.

“So, I guess you’re feeling better about everything,” You said, pulling the shirt down to cover your bare breasts.

He led you toward the bed, covered in a dark comforter. “I had a lot of time to think on the plane.”

You sat down on the side of the bed and slipped your feet under the covers. They were soft and warm, inviting you to snuggle in more. You felt the bed shift as Jesse joined you.

“And you’re right. This is gonna be one hell of an adventure. But we’ve wanted this.”

You snuggled into his side, hands on his chest. Your heart swelled, and you placed a hand on your belly. You could barely contain your excitement to meet the child growing slowly inside of you. “When do you want to start telling people?” You asked suddenly.

Jesse sighed. “Maybe wait a bit longer. I want to enjoy our little secret for a while.” He wrapped his arm around you and gave a happy squeeze.

 

Unfortunately, you weren’t able to keep the secret for long.

Angela hung over the two of you, tapping her foot. It had been four weeks since you arrived and you’d begun to show just the slightest bump, only visible when you wore particularly tight shirts. Angela, being ever the vigilant doctor, had easily put two and two together and insisted on getting you in for the physical you’d found every way to put off.

“So, when were you planning on telling us?” She asked, her arms crossed. “You’ve been training with firearms and explosives!”

“She’s been careful.” Jesse said in defense. “It’s not like she’s done anythin’ too dangerous.”

“Jesse, I don’t want to hear it.” She snapped.

Angela had been less than pleased to see both of you return, still harboring a bubbling resentment towards you for abandoning Overwatch, though she seemed to be particularly hostile towards Jesse.

“Angie, how many times do I have to apologize?” Jesse asked, exasperation clear in his voice. “We were young and stupid. I could've handled the situation better.”

"You could have at least said goodbye." She muttered, low enough that only you heard it.

You sighed. “Angela, please. We’re sorry.” You said softly.

She took a few deep breaths and turned away. “You’re about ten weeks along.” She said. “Congratulations are in order. Your baby is healthy.” She smiled briefly at you before turning her back and fiddling with some instruments on a table next to the bed.

You smiled, unable to hide your joy.

Jesse however, seemed agitated and unhappy. He tried again to appease the doctor, but you put a hand on his back and gently led him away. “Come on, Jess.”

Once you were in the hall, his face went dark. His jingling footfalls were loud, hands shoved deep in his pockets, betraying his frustration. “I don’t get it. I’ve done everything I can to show her we’re sorry. She just won’t listen! We used to be such good friends.” His voice was low, somewhere between a growl and a whisper.

“She’s still mad that we left without telling her.” You offered. The thought caused you a pang of guilt. You had also been close to her, though not as close as Jesse.

“It’s been seven years!” He countered.

You didn’t speak. There wasn’t much you could say to comfort him.

You walked in silence for a bit, neither wanting to keep talking about it. You worried about him as he walked next to you, eyes on the floor. Overwatch and Blackwatch had been his family, and he hated being rejected for a decision he’d hoped the others would have understood.

You turned a few more corners, meandering down the halls until you were close to your room.

“Well, you’re off training.” Jesse said, finally changing the subject.

You nodded. “Until the baby is born, I’m not allowed around the firearms or explosives.”

Jesse chuckled, his spurs clicking with each step. “You’ll be pushin’ pencils for the next seven months. Winston will make sure of that.”

You fought off another sudden wave of nausea. “Just a few more weeks of this.” You reminded yourself. The second trimester couldn’t get here soon enough.

Jesse noticed the turn of your face. “Ya alright, sweet pea?” He asked, his face falling in concern.

You nodded, breathing a bit to keep yourself from vomiting. “I need some crackers or something.”

Jesse stopped you in the middle of the hall and placed both hands on your shoulders. “Darlin’, ya have to be eatin’ more. Ya can’t keep doin’ this.”

You walked into his arms and placed a tired hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and held you while you leaned on him. “I just can’t keep it down. But I’m trying, I promise.”

“I know.” Jesse said, giving you a gentle squeeze. “I worry, ‘s all. Gotta make sure the baby’s gettin’ enough too.”

At that moment, they heard footsteps headed toward them. Lena was just feet away, watching them, hands on her hips.

“How much of that did you hear?” You asked.

“Enough! Jesse McCree is going to be a dad!” She laughed, a wide smile on her face.

You and Jesse looked at each other.

Busted.


End file.
